Friendship Collection
by Princess Amulet
Summary: my collection of friendship stories of the Saints. Next up is Saga...Sorry for the OC
1. A Blessed Friendship

**A Blessed Friendship**

**I don't own Saint Seiya**

**By: Andromeda Sage **

**A Blessed Friendship**

**I remember when I first came to Sanctuary, I was very frightened. I was just a boy then and not use to being around people. From birth I'd been isolated when I was deemed as the Reincarnated Buddha.**

**The Grand Pope Shion placed me in the care of his student Mu. Mu would chat the long hours away(as long as we weren't training)while I would just sit and listen. Mu taught me what candy was but truth be known I don't care for sweets. I just ate them because it made Mu happy. Mu would take me to go visit with Aldebaran and the three us would read together in silence.**

**Mu and I became inseparable until that unfaithful day when Saga murdered The Grand Pope Shion as we all learned later from Dohko of Libra.**

**Mu left sanctuary and I was alone again. I missed Mu dearly.**

**It came to pass that I learned the hard way that I'm not invincible like I thought I was. I never thanked The Bronze Saint Phoenix Ikki for that. As Mu later put it,"Karma just took a chunk out of my rear."**

**I must go now because I feel an evil aura coming near my Temple. I wonder if I shall live through this or not. I"m blessed to have Mu for a friend, Mu had taught me alot but most of all the value of friendship.**

**I hope in our next life Mu, you and I shall be friends. **


	2. An Unpredictable Friendship

Unpredictable Friendship

(Death Mask's P.O.V.)

I don't own Saint Seiya

By:Andromeda Sage

* * *

I remember when I first met Aphrodite I actually thought he was a girl. I mean at first glance who wouldn't think Aphrodite wasn't a girl.

At first I'd tease Aphrodite and called him girly. It didn't even phase him like it did the others. I had to say this was very impressive. It didn't stop me from teasing him though, I want to see if I could get "a rise out of Aphrodite".

Then one day it happened Aphrodite punched me in the face. I wasn't ready for that and damn that boy does hit like a man. Of course, I got pissed off and punched Aphrodite back. A fight between us broke out which was quickly ended by Saga and Aiolos.

As the years passed, I grew quite fond of the Flower-boy and would do anything for Aphrodite. I'd even kill any bastard who tries to hurt my friend not that Aphrodite needs help.

Aphrodite is my best friend and always will be from this life to the next.


	3. A New Friendship

A New Friendship

I don't own Saint Seiya

By: Andromeda Sage

A/N: Saga didn't as far as I can see have ant friends so I made him on. Sorry for the OC.

This is for Gianti-Faith

* * *

It was another dull but beautiful day. I'm almost grateful for Kanon's constant chatter. I'm wishing Kanon would shut up all ready.

sigh

I slipped from Gemini unnoticed by everyone. I just needed some alone time ,then again I'm always alone maybe that how Ares got a strong grip on my mind. Who could ever forgive a madman?

I sense someone was behind me. I turned to see Piper, Death Mask's apprentice who was doing her morning run. The brat had a sharp tongue with everyone except for me. I wonder why? The brat waved and smiled at me and I returned both in kind.

sigh

Piper was only five and fearless to a fault. The kid gives Death Mask a run for his money , Death Mask needs someone like Piper to kept him grounded.

sigh

" Why such a heavy sigh Saga-sama?" said a voice.

I jumped when I heard the voice and turned to see Piper glazing at me with a child's curiosity. I didn't even notice but the brat used an illusion to sneak up on me. I going to strangle Kanon for teaching her our technique and Death Mask for not have a shorter leash on his apprentice.

"It's nothing kid, you should go back before Death Mask comes looking for you and you get into trouble." I said quietly.

"I won't get into trouble because Crabs told me I could have the day off and this is where I come for some alone time. I don't have anyone to hang out with my age mostly everyone is either older or won't come near me because I'm Death Mask's apprentice." replied Piper in a soft voice that sounded close to cracking.

Pity moved me to put a hand on her shoulder and give her a gentle hug as Piper burst into tears. The usually brazen girl was really a sensitive child. Somehow I knew how Piper felt.

The girl stopped crying and backed away from my hug and she was back to the brazen child again. I smiled inside because the girl could be so adorable when the occasion rises and other times a pain in the ass.

The two of us spent the rest of the day in each other's company. Piper shared some of the food that Death Mask had packed for her and some stories. I had to say I was having a good time with Piper.

It was sundown when I felt Death Mask and Aphrodite's cosmos coming. I saw Piper roll her eyes as she stood up and said sarcastically ,"Oh joy, Crabs had to bring the Flowery Fish too. This will be a fun walk home."

I had to laugh and I laughed harder when she walked behind them mimicking the way how Aphrodite was walking. I stood up and hurried to walk with them.

I didn't get to see Piper for a while and when I knew I could get her a way from Death Mask, we had fun together. I wonder what Death Mask thought, then again, I didn't care either way.

March 22~

Little did we know that Hades would launch another attack on Sanctuary. We're outnumbered and I was hoping Piper wasn't here and fled with the others. It made me fight more because I wanted to protect Piper because she was precious to me as was Kanon.

The bastard was getting the best of me because of my wound.I felt my heart suddenly sink when I saw Piper running toward me,I watched as Piper kicked the bastard square in the small of his back. and the bastard dealt Piper a wound.

Piper didn't go down easily. I screamed at her to run but she didn't listen to me. The bastard hurled Piper against the rocks and this time she didn't get back up.

Death Mask and Aphrodite appeared and it was Death Mask who took the bastard out while Aphrodite and I rushed over to Piper to see if she was dead or alive.

To our surprise Piper was alive but unconscience. I was glad but at the same time I wanted to strangle the brat for scaring me like this.

The battle was over because the Bronze Saints had showed up to lend a hand. I was pacing in Gemini like a menacing lion while Kanon watched me with worry.

"Saga, you going to wear a hole in the floor,sit down for a while. Death Mask said he would come once Piper wakes up." Kanon said worriedly.

I finally sat besides my brother on the couch. I didn't say anything to Kanon but I knew something that only now I've realized is that Piper is my friend and the only friend besides Kanon. My heart soared with this realization.

"You know the kid looks to you as her role model right? I believe even if you won't admit to this but you made a friend in Piper. A crazy one but I could see that she's a sweetheart but with a Saint Master like Death Mask she acts like a hell-cat."

I didn't answer because Aphrodite who was standing in the doorway of the living quarters.

"Piper,is a sweetheart but at the same time she's a pain in the ass. As far as Death Mask's is concern when it comes to Piper, well Death Mask thinks of her as his daughter."

I looked up at Aphrodite hopeful and he nodded. I stood up and followed The Flowery Fish to Cancer with Kanon.

Piper was lying on her bed with Death Mask sitting in a chair closes to the bed. We could hear Death Mask scolding her. I suppose Aphrodite is right when it comes Piper,Death Mask does treat Piper like a daughter.

I sighed in relief which brought Piper's hazel brown eyes to meet mine.

"Why such a heavy sigh, Saga?" said Piper looking at me with a worried look.

"You just shaved off five years from Saga's life kid. Saga was really worried about you." said Kanon coming over to her and patting her cheek.

Piper smiled at Kanon. Then Piper turned to me and said "I'm sorry, I just saw you in trouble and wanted to help you."

I gave her a stern look and said,"Don't you ever do something that stupid again or I'll strangle you if Death Mask doesn't. I was fighting to protect you from getting killed and the next time either I or any other Saint tells you to run...Do it!"

Piper dropped her head in shame.

I caught her chin gently in my hand and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks,I could feel Death Mask's cosmos starting to flare while Aphrodite and Kanon looked really nervous.

"Piper,I only scold you because you're my friend and it's my job as your friend to tell you when you're being stupid and putting yourself in that kind of danger was stupid." I said gently wiping away the tears.

Piper gave watery chuckle and hugged me tight and I gave her a gentle one.

Death Mask snorted, and said rather rudely,"Seriously, enough of the sentimental crap or Aphrodite's make up will run."

Piper and I both looked at Death Mask who was glaring daggers at us

Piper rolls her eyes at Death Mask and smiles at me and says, "It is Crabs way of saying I love you!"

Kanon,and I looked at Death Mask in shock. Death Mask is crimson red to the roots of his hair.

We all laughed. Piper just smiled softly,yawned,and fell asleep.

I pulled the blanket up to Piper's chin and whispered,"Thank you, my hazel eyed Lioness for being my friend."

Pau

* * *

This poem makes me think of Saga for some reason

If I were normal

Would you love me?

If I were sane

Would you become the insane?

If I were beautiful

Would you be the ugly duckling?

If I were lonely

Would you be my friend?

If I were to cry silent tears

Would you even notice?


End file.
